Sailor Scout Sacrifice Part 3: Silver Millennium Edition
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: Princess Lita & Lord Neflite go with their friends to Jupiter so Princess Lita can earn her sailor scout powers between war & romance but what happens next? Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. A Tough Decision Part 1

** Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon is a copyright of Naoko Takeuchi.**

** A Tough Decision Part 1**

** "Now wait just a minute!" Princess Amara protested to Princess Lita also groaning in pain due to her fever.**

** "The matter is now **_**closed**_** Amara," Princess Michelle said loyally. "you have a fever! You should **_**not**_** be fighting... much less **_**traveling**_**!"**

** "But..." Princess Amara began while sitting up in her bed quite quickly.**

** "Amara!" Princess Amy of Mercury & Lord Zoisite called out.**

** "Oh," Princess Amara said. "I... would... like... to... go... with... you... to... the... planet... Jupiter... I... really... would... but... I'm... feeling... totally... dizzy..."**

** Princess Amara passed out in her bed due to her own dizziness.**

** "Amara! No," Prince Seiya called out. "my Amara!"**

** "She passed out on us!" Princess Serena said.**

** Queen Serenity then entered the sleeping quarters of the Princess of Uranus and set a bowl of hot & healthy chicken noodle soup upon Princess Amara's bedside table.**

** "Oh boy! Chicken noodle soup," Lord Jedite said picking up Princess Amara's soup spoon preparing to dig in. "I'm starving!"**

** "Freeze Jedite!" Princess Raye said.**

** Lord Jedite just then put Princess Amara's soup spoon back on the napkin where he had gotten it.**

** "My queen," Princess Lita said to Queen Serenity. "my queen!"**

** "What is it Lita?" Queen Serenity asked.**

** "We have a big problem on our hands!" Princess Lita told Queen Serenity urgently.**

** "What seems to be the problem here?" Queen Serenity asked Princess Lita.**

** "Amara wants to go with the rest of us to my home planet... but she can't come with us in the condition that she is in right now," Princess Lita explained to Queen Serenity frantically. "oh now what are we going to do?"**


	2. A Tough Decision Part 2

**A Tough Decision Part 2**

** "There is only **_**one**_** thing we must do." Lord Neflite said now feeling determined.**

** Princess Lita looked at Lord Neflite. **

_**My lord looks so handsome when he has his determined face on**_**. Princess Lita thought kindly.**

** Princess Amara opened her dark green eyes to find Princess Lita holding her bowl full of chicken noodle soup out to her.**

** "Lita you kook," Lord Jedite warned. "no no no! Don't **_**say**_** it! Don't even **_**think**_** about it!"**

** "Neflite my love," Princess Lita said with just as much determination in her own voice as Lord Neflite himself had in his. "we must do what is right!"**

** "Oh! I **_**warned**_** you **_**not**_** to say that!" Lord Jedite told the Jupitarian Princess.**

** "Amara... you and the others may come with me to Jupiter," Princess Lita said gently. "but you will have to stay in the palace with Mina & Amy while the others and I rescue Shinozaki!"**

** "Thanks Li." Princess Amara said calling Princess Lita by a sweet nickname.**

** "Anytime Amara." Princess Lita said kindly.**

** "Prince Sammy," someone said from which sounded like it was coming from behind the Solarian Prince. "Prince Sammy."**

** "Do you mind... I need to take this." Prince Sammy of the Sun said.**

** While Prince Sammy went to talk to his master in Princess Amara's restroom, Princess Amara took another big bite of chicken noodle soup.**

** "Are you sure that you'll be okay for our journey to Jupiter?" Princess Hotaru asked Princess Amara feeling **_**tremendously**_** concerned about her Uranian friend.**

** "I'll be **_**fine**_** to travel!" Princess Amara said in protest to Princess Hotaru.**

** "Are you quite certain?" Princess Hotaru asked Princess Amara.**

** "Ooohhh! My head!" Princess Amara moaned in pain.**

** Prince Yaten was about to slap Princess Amara in the face when Prince Sammy came back from Princess Amara's lavatory.**

** "So," Prince Sammy asked everyone. "are you guys all ready to hit the road to Jupiter?"**

** "Ready as we will ever be." Princess Serena answered.**

** "Just let me load Amara onto Malachite's back." Prince Darien said to Princess Serena.**

** "I'm okay Darien," Princess Amara protested. "really I am!"**

** "Oh nonsense Amara!" Prince Darien said.**

** Prince Darien then put Princess Amara upon the back of Lord Malachite as they all prepared to head out to one of the ships to go to Jupiter.**


	3. A Tough Decision Part 3

**A Tough Decision Part 3**

**Prince Darien was now piloting the aircraft while Prince Seiya, Princesses Amy & Lita, and Lords Neflite & Zoisite were all caring for Princess Amara.**

**"Are we almost there Darien?" Princess Trista asked.**

**"We are coming up on Jupiter... and we are coming up on it **_**fast**_**!" Prince Darien answered Princess Trista quickly.**

**"Oh... man!" Princess Amara called out.**

**"Slow down Master!" Lord Neflite called out to Prince Darien.**

**"Yes just think of poor Amara," Princess Lita warned Prince Darien in agreement with Lord Neflite. "she looks as though she could vomit at any moment!"**

**"I believe that I need some mountain spring water!" Princess Amara said.**

**Prince Seiya just then came to Princess Amara's rescue, "Here you go Amara... drink this." he said handing his girlfriend his canteen.**

**Princess Amara gladly took her lover's canteen, "Thanks Seiya." she said gratefully.**

**Princess Amara then took a sip of mountain spring water then handed Prince Seiya's canteen back to him.**

**"Master! Slow down! Amara **_**can't**_** take much more of this!" Lord Malachite called to Prince Darien, Lord Malachite was Prince Darien's copilot on the ship.**

**"You got it Malachite," Prince Darien said. "besides... we are almost on Jupiter anyway."**

**"That's good to know Darien." Prince Sammy said.**

**"Will you sing to us Amara?" Lord Zoisite asked.**

**"But of course I will," Princess Amara answered beginning to cough violently. "I'll sing to you the song I had written myself."**


	4. The Song Of Princess Amara

** The Song Of Princess Amara**

** "Sing it Amara!" Prince Sammy said.**

** "Hey Darien," Princess Hotaru called. "put the aircraft on autopilot! Amara is going to attempt to sing for us!"**

** "Sing? Don't be so ridiculous Hotaru," the Prince of the Earth exclaimed in disbelief. "Amara should be **_**resting**_** not **_**singing**_**!"**

** "Just one song Muffin," Princess Serena begged Prince Darien. "please listen... for me."**

** "Okay Serena," Prince Darien sighed knowing he had been defeated. "anything for you."**

** "Go ahead Amara," Prince Taiki said gently. "go ahead and sing your song for us."**

** Princess Amara cleared her throat and she began to sing.**

** Princess Amara: **_**Yuki ni tozasareta**_**;**

_**Chinmoku no mori mo**_**;**

_**Haru ni wa sanzashi no hana**_**;**

_**Zawameku no ni**_**;**

_**Koori de oowareta**_**;**

_**Watashi no kokoro no ni**_**;**

_**Hikari no sosogareru hi ga**_**;**

_**Kuru darou ka**_**;**

_**Kodoku no chi ga**_**;**

_**Tatoe ima**_**;**

_**Tsumetakute mo**_**;**

_**Ai ni deaeba**_**;**

_**Atsuku akaku**_**;**

_**Nagareru hazu**_**;**

_**Inochi kizamu aa**_**;**

_**Mune no oto wo**_**;**

_**Dareka kuchibiru de**_**;**

_**Kiite kuretara**_**;**

_**Kooreru chi no**_**;**

_**Fuuin wo**_**;**

_**Toki Hanashite**_**;**

_**Jiyuu e no**_**;**

_**Sora wo**_**;**

_**Atsuku takaku**_**;**

_**Tonde mitai**_**;**

_**Namida himete aa**_**;**

_**Kageru hoho wo**_**;**

_**Tsutsumu nukumori wo**_**;**

_**Machitai keredo**_**.**

** "Wow Amara," Prince Darien exclaimed. "that was **_**amazing**_**!"**

** "That was the Japanese version of my song known as Koshuuki," Princess Amara began. "there is an English version too... but... I'm... too... tired... to..." **

** Princess Amara couldn't even finish her sentence for just at that very moment, she had fallen fast asleep.**

** "Rest easy now Amara." Princess Lita said in a gentle whisper.**

** "That's right," Lord Neflite whispered to Princess Amara just as gently as Princess Lita had whispered. "Lita & I shall sing the English version of your song for you."**

** "Thank you Neflite." Princess Amara yawned within a state of serene somniloquy.**


	5. Landing On Jupiter

** Landing On Jupiter **

** Princess Lita & Lord Neflite had cleared their throats and begun to sing Princess Amara's song in English softly so as to not arouse her in any way.**

** Princess Lita: **_**This silent forest has been sealed**_**;**

_**Away in snow**_**;**

_**Even though the flowers**_**;**

_**On the hawthorn are starting to stir**_**;**

_**The ice has covered my heart**_**;**

_**Will a day of light ever come**_**;**

_**The loneliness of this blood**_**;**

_**Like now**_**;**

_**Is cold**_**;**

_**If I saw my love**_**;**

_**I'd be hot and red**_**;**

_**Overflowing the way**_**;**

_**It should be**_**;**

** Lord Neflite picked up where Princess Lita left off.**

** Lord Neflite: **_**To cut up life aa**_**;**

_**The sound of the heart**_**;**

_**Of everyone**_**;**

_**I hear it through my lips**_**;**

_**The seal that freezes my blood**_**;**

_**If I freed it**_**;**

_**Into the sky**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**d find freedom**_**;**

_**Hot and high**_**;**

_**I want to try to fly**_**;**

_**I hide my tears aa**_**;**

_**Shadows cover my face**_**;**

_**To be enveloped in warmth**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m still waiting for it**_**.**

** "Seiya! Seiya!" Princess Amara called out in her sleep, she was **_**totally**_** afraid.**

** "Don't be afraid Amara Darling," Prince Seiya said gently. "I am right here."**

** "Are we almost there Darien... are we almost to my home planet?" Princess Lita asked.**

** "We should be arriving on Jupiter any moment now Lita." Prince Darien answered courageously.**

** "It's a good thing too Darien," Princess Lita said. "because I really miss my mother and father."**

** By the time Prince Darien had landed the ship onto the planet Jupiter, a sound like a bomb exploding was heard causing Princess Amara to **_**instantly**_** jerk awake.**

** "Oh no! This **_**cannot**_** be!" Princess Amara exclaimed.**

** "What is it Amara?" Prince Darien asked.**

** "We're being stopped by a **_**bunch**_** of bewitching demons!" Princess Amara answered Prince Darien frantically.**

** Princess Lita just then looked out the same window that Princess Amara had looked out of only moments earlier, "Oh my gosh!" she called out frantically.**


	6. Sailor Jupiter's Arrival Part 1

** Sailor Jupiter's Arrival Part 1**

** "What is it Lita?" Princes Darien & Taiki asked feeling concerned for their friend.**

** "I recognize the person of whom that bewitching demon is attacking," Princess Lita answered both Princes Taiki & Darien. "it is Shinozaki! It is my servant and my best friend!"**

** "You know what you must do right now," Prince Taiki asked. "don't you Lita?"**

** "I must do the right thing," Princess Lita answered Prince Taiki. "I **_**must**_** rescue my childhood best friend! I **_**must**_** rescue Shinozaki!"**

** Prince Darien looked out the window, "Everyone who has their warrior powers but Amara transform and follow me!" he called.**

** "But what are we going to do?" Princess Serena asked Prince Darien.**

** "We are simply going to fight off these bewitching demons," Prince Darien answered Princess Serena. "just long enough for Lita to rescue Shinozaki and release the sleeping warrior within her!"**

** "But what about the rest of us?" Princess Amara asked Prince Darien feeling concerned.**

** "Amara... for your own safety & protection," Prince Yaten said sternly. "you will stay in the Palace of Jupiter with Amy, Raye, & Mina while you recover from your fever!"**

** "WHY ARE YOU **_**ALWAYS**_** BEING SO **_**UNKIND**_** TOWARD ME YATEN?" Princess Amara yelled furiously.**

** "I'M **_**NOT**_** BEING **_**UNKIND**_** TOWARD YOU AMARA," Prince Yaten yelled just as furiously as Princess Amara had yelled at him. "I'M BEING **_**PROTECTIVE**_**! THERE'S A DIFFERENCE!"**

** "Okay Yaten," Princess Amara sighed knowing that she had been defeated by Prince Yaten who was the lover of Princess Michelle of Neptune. "you win... like always."**

** "It's not fair," Prince Seiya sighed sadly. "**_**I**_** shall stay in Lita's palace with Amara, Amy, Raye, and Mina."**

** After Prince Seiya and Princesses Amara, Amy, Raye, & Mina were all safe and sound inside the Jupiter palace, Tuxedo Mask and the others went off to battle the bewitching demon army.**

** "Pluto Deadly Scream!" Sailor Pluto called out.**

** Sailor Pluto simply attacked a group of bewitching demons.**

** But the more bewitching demons Sailor Pluto had attacked the more the bewitching demons had returned stronger and even more violent than ever before.**

** "What are we going to do?" Sailor Neptune asked now feeling frightened.**

** "These things aren't too friendly," Sailor Moon observed. "we are in **_**desperate**_** need of some assistance over here!"**

** "Our only hope," Sailor Saturn said. "would be for a new ally to show up."**


	7. Sailor Jupiter's Arrival Part 2

** Sailor Jupiter's Arrival Part 2**

** "We need a **_**miracle**_** here!" Lord Zoisite called out, his sakura blossom petals were now failing him.**

** "Zoisite! Don't worry my friend! I have got your back!" Lord Neflite called out. **

** Lord Neflite stepped in front of Lord Zoisite in order to protect him.**

** "Submarine Reflection!" Sailor Neptune called out.**

** Sailor Neptune then attacked the bewitching demons but the bewitching demons kept reappearing.**

** "Stand back Sailor Neptune," Tuxedo Mask shouted. "Tuxedo The Smoking Bomber!"**

** Tuxedo Mask then attacked some bewitching demons but they didn't stay down for too long.**

** Back with Shinozaki, Princess Lita had arrived on the scene so she could save him.**

** "**_**Himegimi**_**! **_**Koko kara deteike**_**," Shinozaki called out. "Princess! Get out of here!"**

** "No Shinozaki," Princess Lita said courageously. "I will **_**never**_** leave your side!"**

** "Go now Princess," Shinozaki said. "save yourself!"**

** "NO SHINOZAKI," Princess Lita said courageously once more. "I WILL **_**NEVER**_** LEAVE YOUR SIDE!"**

** Suddenly, Shinozaki saw a green transformation pen appear within Princess Lita's right hand.**

** "Wow Princess," Shinozaki exclaimed. "you have obtained your sailor scout powers!"**

** "I guess that must mean... that I alone can defeat these bewitching demons!" Princess Lita said to Shinozaki.**

** "That... is... **_**definitely**_**... what... it... means," Shinozaki said to Princess Lita in a wounded & breathless whisper. "now... do... what... you... have... to... do..."**

** Shinozaki just couldn't finish his sentence.**

** "No Shinozaki! I won't just let you die! Not right now," Princess Lita said grabbing the green transformation pen and raising it high in the air. "Jupiter Power!"**


	8. Sailor Jupiter's Arrival Part 3

**Sailor Jupiter's Arrival Part 3**

**Princess Lita then transformed into Sailor Jupiter and then as Sailor Jupiter, she lifted Shinozaki onto her back and carried him into her palace where Prince Seiya and Princesses Amara, Amy, Mina, & Raye were waiting.**

**"Lita you're amazing! You have earned your sailor scout powers," Princess Raye exclaimed now at Sailor Jupiter. "but... who is **_**this**_** guy?"**

**"This is my best friend and devoted servant... Shinozaki," Sailor Jupiter answered Princess Raye. "he is wounded and near to death... Sailor Uranus cannot **_**possibly**_** heal him because she is so sick herself."**

**"I might not be able to heal your friend," Princess Amara told Sailor Jupiter kindly while coughing. "but that doesn't mean that you can't heal him."**

**"What do you mean?" Sailor Jupiter asked Princess Amara.**

**Princess Amara was about to answer Sailor Jupiter's question but Prince Seiya had answered the question for Princess Amara.**

**"Just like most of us who have already earned our warrior powers," Prince Seiya explained to Sailor Jupiter. "you also have healing abilities."**

**"But Seiya," Sailor Jupiter asked. "just **_**how**_** do I release my healing abilities?"**

**"By means of your family's crystal." Princess Amara answered Sailor Jupiter with a violent sounding cough.**

**Sailor Jupiter just then used her Jupiter cryatal to then heal Shinozaki from his wounded state as well as cure Princess Amara of her illness.**

**"Amara my love! You're well again," Prince Seiya exclaimed gratefully. "and I have my Jupiterian friend here to thank!"**

**"Now we must help the others in the battle," Princess Amara exclaimed. "Uranus Planet Power!"**

**"Right on Amara," Prince Seiya said. "Fighter Star Power!"**

**Prince Seiya had transformed into Sailor Star Fighter and Princess Amara had transformed into Sailor Uranus.**

**"Shinozaki," Sailor Jupiter said. "protect Amy, Raye, & Mina... after all they don't have their warrior powers just yet!"**

**"You can count on me Princess!" Shinozaki said with a salute of his right hand.**

**"And one more thing Shinozaki?" Princess Lita requested.**

**"Anything for you Princess." Shinozaki said lowering his right hand from his salute.**

**"**_**Don**_**'**_**t**_** call me 'Princess,'" Princess Lita requested to Shinozaki. "call me 'Lita...' after all... we **_**are**_** friends."**

**"Anything for you Princess... I mean... **_**Lita**_**." Shinozaki said.**

**Back on the battlefield Sailor Saturn was up, "Death Reborn Revolution!" she called out attacking more than a few bewitching demons.**

**"Solar Barrage!" Sun Knight called out also attacking more than a few bewitching demons.**

**Both Sailor Saturn & Sun Knight's attacks did no good against the bewitching demons.**

**"It's no use!" Sailor Star Maker exclaimed.**

**"These bewitching demons are **_**too strong**_** for us!" Sailor Moon shouted.**

**Suddenly they all heard someone firing off an electric attack.**

**"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" the person shouted.**


	9. Sailor Jupiter Joins The Battle

** Sailor Jupiter Joins The Battle**

** "Who's there?" the bewitching demon asked.**

** "It's Lita!" Tuxedo Mask exclaimed.**

** "You wanted trouble! Well you asked for trouble," the female figure shouted. "that's me! My name is trouble! I am Sailor Jupiter!"**

** "Lita has achieved her sailor scout powers!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.**

** "Jupiter Thunder Crash!" Sailor Jupiter called out.**

** Sailor Jupiter's attack just weakened the bewitching demon army.**

** "Sailor Moon," Sailor Star Healer called. "you are up!"**

** Sailor Moon took her tiara off and prepared to give it a good hard toss.**

** "Moon Tiara Magic!" Sailor Moon called out giving her tiara a good hard throw.**

** The bewitching demons were now in the pathway of Sailor Moon's tiara.**

** After the bewitching demons were defeated, someone had emerged from the shadows.**

** "**_**Osorenaide kudasai**_**!**_** Boku wa heiwa ni kuru**_**," the figure said holding up his hands. "don't be afraid! I come in peace!"**

** "Daddy?" Sailor Neptune asked.**

** The man **_**was**_** in fact King Kraken of Neptune.**

** "Uncle Kraken?" Sailor Uranus asked.**

** The Royal Families of the Milkyway Galaxy were **_**really**_** close, they were **_**so**_** close in fact that the princes & princesses sometimes called the mothers & fathers of their friends "Aunt" & "Uncle" even though they were **_**not**_** even related at all.**

** "I need to go straight to the Moon palace because I wish to be healed by Queen Serenity." King Kraken said.**

** King Kraken then passed out onto the ground.**

** "Daddy!" Sailor Neptune called out.**

** "Don't worry Sailor Neptune," Sailor Jupiter said. "I will do the honors for you!"**

** "What are you saying?" Sailor Neptune asked Sailor Jupiter.**

** "I think she is offering to heal your father for you," Sailor Uranus answered Sailor Neptune. "right Sailor Jupiter?"**

** "Right Sailor Uranus," Sailor Jupiter said. "Jupiter Crystal Healing Activation!"**

** Sailor Jupiter then healed the King of Neptune for Sailor Neptune who was now grateful to have her father back at long last.**


	10. Return To The Moon Kingdom

** Return To The Moon Kingdom**

** "Now what must be done?" Lord Jedite asked irritably.**

** "We must pick up Amy, Raye, & Mina at my palace," Sailor Jupiter answered Lord Jedite. "and then we will all go back to the Moon Kingdom."**

** Once they got back to the Jupiter palace, the King & Queen of Jupiter were waiting for their daughter.**

** "We are so proud of you Lita!" Queen Tiana exclaimed.**

** "It was nothing at all Mother." Sailor Jupiter said to the queen.**

** "Oh it was **_**something**_** Makoto," King Zeus said calling his daughter by her Japanese name. "after all... **_**you**_** rescued Shinozaki!"**

** Lord Zoisite fell to the throne room floor fast asleep but luckily for him, Princess Amy of Mercury had caught him.**

** "Thanks Father." Sailor Jupiter said as if she hadn't noticed Lord Zoisite asleep in the arms of his own beloved princess.**

** "Mercurians." Lord Neflite groaned irritably.**

** "Excuse me Neflite?" Princess Amy asked.**

** "So sorry about that one Amy." Lord Neflite said.**

** "Well you ought to be!" Princess Amy scolded Lord Neflite.**

** Lord Zoisite yawned and groaned a little in his sleep.**

** "Amy," Lord Zoisite called out somniloquously. "Amy!"**

** "Well Shinozaki it has been fun," Sailor Jupiter said. "but now I must get going back to the Moon Kingdom."**

** "I understand." Shinozaki said to Princess Lita.**

** A little while later, Princess Amara was piloting the aircraft with Prince Seiya as her copilot.**

** "Amara Darling?" Prince Seiya asked embarrassedly.**


	11. Intense Training Part 1

** Intense Training Part 1**

** "Yes Seiya," Princess Amara answered. "what is it?"**

** "You know the new training that Queen Serenity wants Luna & Artemis to go over with us beginning tomorrow?" Prince Seiya asked Princess Amara nervously.**

** "Of course I know it." Princess Amara answered Prince Seiya.**

** "Well I'm a little bit worried about it." Prince Seiya confessed to Princess Amara.**

** "Why would you worry so much?" Princess Amara asked Prince Seiya calmly.**

** "Because," Prince Seiya said to Princess Amara. "what if I don't do so well?"**

** "Don't worry so much Seiya," Princess Amara laughed. "you'll do just fine tomorrow!"**

** "Thanks Amara." Prince Seiya said.**

** "Your welcome my dearest Seiya." Princess Amara said.**

** The very next morning, Princess Amara entered the royal dojo room to find Prince Seiya training against Prince Taiki.**

** Prince Taiki knew all too well that Prince Seiya was a better swordsman than he himself was but that didn't mean that Prince Taiki was a quitter when it came time for him to train his hardest.**

** "Fight him off Seiya," Princess Amara shouted. "you can do it!"**

** All Prince Seiya could do at this moment was dodge Prince Taiki's movements.**

** But soon enough, Prince Seiya was able to read where his opponent's moves were coming from. **

** "Oh Taiki!" Prince Seiya called.**

** "What is it Seiya?" Prince Taiki asked.**

** Prince Seiya simply used the bola that Artemis taught him how to use to tie Prince Taiki by the ankles and trip him up.**

** "**_**Never**_** underestimate your opponent!" Prince Seiya said to Prince Taiki.**

** "Touche." Prince Taiki said to Prince Seiya while getting up off the dojo's dirty floor.**


	12. Intense Training Part 2

** Intense Training Part 2**

**While Prince Taiki was brushing himself off, Artemis & Luna were making ready for the next two combatants who were to be training.**

**"Princesses Amara of Uranus & Lita of Jupiter," Artemis called out. "you are both up!"**

**Lord Neflite was in the middle of massaging Princess Lita's shoulders just before she herself began her training.**

**"Now just remember Lita my love..." Lord Neflite began.**

**"I know Neflite... Amara is a veteran soldier," Princess Lita sighed. "so I shouldn't underestimate her."**

**"That's right." Lord Neflite said releasing his grip on his princess's shoulders.**

**"Last call! Amara & Lita," Luna called out. "you two are up!"**

**"I'd better be going." Princess Lita said to Lord Neflite.**

**"I shall save you a seat at the dinner table for tonight's banquet my lovely Lita." Lord Neflite said gently kissing Princess Lita passionately upon the lips.**


	13. Intense Training Part 3

** Intense Training Part 3**

**"Thank you my Neflite." Princess Lita said once the kiss was over.**

**Princess Lita then went to face off against Princess Amara.**

**"Are you ready Lita?" Princess Amara asked.**

**"I am so ready to train my hardest!" Princess Lita exclaimed in agreement with Princess Amara.**

**Princess Amara then picked up a training sword.**

**"Now pick up your training sword," Princess Amara said to Princess Lita. "for now... our training truly begins!"**

**Princess Lita then picked up her own training sword and she prepared to hold her own against Princess Amara.**

**Princess Amara & Princess Lita matched each other's movements evenly.**

**That is until Princess Amara decided to get really aggressive with Princess Lita.**

**"Amara! What are you doing?" Princess Lita asked with terror in her voice.**

**"I am about ready to end this!" Princess Amara shouted at Princess Lita.**

**"No Amara," Princess Lita pleaded. "I do **_**not**_** wish to..."**

**But Princess Amara hit Princess Lita hard in the stomach with her bamboo training sword thus knocking the wind directly out of Princess Lita.**

**"Oh my gosh! Lita my trusted ally," Princess Amara exclaimed now realizing what just happened. "what have I done!"**


	14. To Preserve A Friendship

** To Preserve A Friendship**

** Princes Seiya & Taiki could see that tears were now beginning to stream down from Princess Amara's face like rain.**

** "Amara my love," Prince Seiya asked. "are you going to be all right?"**

** "POOR LITA! WHAT HAVE I DONE! I FEEL SO **_**GUILTY**_**! WHAT HAVE I DONE! WHAT HAVE I DONE! WHAT HAVE I DONE!" Princess Amara sobbed bitterly as well as furiously.**

** "Don't worry Amara," Prince Taiki said gently. "Seiya & I shall take our ailing friend Lita up to Queen Serenity's royal infirmary and you'll very soon see... everything will be all right in the end."**

** "POOR LITA! WHAT HAVE I DONE! I FEEL SO **_**GUILTY**_**! WHAT HAVE I DONE! WHAT HAVE I DONE! WHAT HAVE I DONE!" Princess Amara sobbed bitterly as well as furiously once more.**

** "Amara," Prince Taiki said gently once more. "please... try to understand."**

** After Princes Seiya & Taiki carried Princess Lita to the infirmary with Princess Amara following close behind them, Princess Amara was now looking at the serene face of the once proud & strong Princess of Jupiter who was now lying in a hospital bed helpless and wounded.**

** "What am I going to do," the Princess of Uranus sobbed bitterly. "and even **_**more**_** importantly... just how is Neflite going to react to all of this?"**

** "I don't know Baby," Prince Seiya said gently to Princess Amara. "I just don't know."**

** Suddenly, Lord Neflite entered the infirmary to find Princess Lita in her hospital bed.**


	15. Grief Stricken Lord Neflite

** Grief Stricken Lord Neflite**

** "Oh Lita! My beautiful Jupiter rose," Lord Neflite called out now sobbing. "what has happened to you?"**

** "I'm afraid that," Princess Amara confessed to Lord Neflite **_**still**_** sobbing. "**_**I**_** am the one who did this to Lita!"**

** Princesses Serena & Amy and Prince Darien & Lord Zoisite came up to the infirmary where Lord Neflite was about to pound Princess Amara to a pulp.**

** "**_**Īe**_**! **_**Yasashī**__** Nefuraito**_**,****" Princess Amy called out in fright. "No! Gentle Neflite!"**

** "Hold it right there Neflite!" Lord Zoisite shouted also feeling terrified by the actions of his own comrade.**

** "STAY OUT OF THIS ZOISITE!" Lord Neflite yelled furiously **_**still**_** sobbing himself.**

** "I know how you must be feeling right now Neflite but..." Princess Serena began.**

** "BUT **_**NOTHING**_** SERENA!" Lord Neflite shouted furiously still in tears.**

** "But..." Prince Darien began.**

** "BUT **_**NOTHING**_** MASTER!" Lord Neflite shouted at Prince Darien furiously once more still in tears.**

** Lord Neflite ran to the bedside of Princess Lita of Jupiter and continued to cry.**

** One of Lord Neflite's teardrops landed upon the cheek of Princess Lita directly below her right eye and a miracle had begun to occur.**


	16. A Letter From Venus

**A Letter From Venus**

**Princess Lita just then opened her green eyes to see her beloved Lord Neflite staring back at her.**

**"Neflite?" Princess Lita asked.**

**"Shh," Lord Neflite said to Princess Lita. "not another word... you really must save your strength."**

**"Okay Neflite okay," the Princess of Jupiter sighed. "you win... I'll rest."**

**"Good," Lord Neflite said to Princess Lita sternly. "and that also includes fighting! I don't want you to fight because I don't wish to see you get even more banged up."**

**"I understand." Princess Lita said to Lord Neflite.**

**Unknown to either Lord Neflite or Princess Lita, Prince Sammy was spying with a letter for Princess Mina of Venus held tightly within his hands.**

**"Excuse me?" Prince Sammy asked both Princess Lita & Lord Neflite nervously.**

**"What do you want here Son of Evil?" Princess Lita asked Prince Sammy leerily.**

**"Now Lita!" Lord Neflite scolded sharply.**

**"Easy Lita... I just have a letter for Mina," Prince Sammy said. "do you know where she could be found by any chance?"**

**"Mina is in the dining room with the others." Lord Neflite answered the Prince of the Sun Kingdom helpfully.**

**"Thank you so very much." Prince Sammy said.**

**And with that, Prince Sammy left the infirmary for the dining room with the letter from Venus held tightly within his hand.**


End file.
